


Another World

by alex_aardvark



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, hallie apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_aardvark/pseuds/alex_aardvark
Summary: They’re finally home, only one thing is completely different. They’re not alone.
Relationships: Allie Pressman/Harry Bingham, Helena/ Luke, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Who needs saving?

They went to sleep as normal, sad and tired of being stuck in new ham. When they woke up, something was different. Allie woke up first, confused as to how every teenager in New Ham ended up in the church overnight. 

Everyone looked so little and innocent. They were peaceful in their sleep. Allie took a moment to breathe before she went to wake up her co-leader, none other than Harry Bingham. There was a feeling radiating from the church that none of them had felt in months. Hope? Joy? She couldn’t tell.

She almost didn’t tip toe over 25 sleeping teenagers just to bring Harry from his heavy drowse, but she did.

She poked him lightly, careful not to shock him too much when he woke up. She whispered cautiously, “Harry, wake up.”

It only took a second before the brunette boy was sitting up from the pew he was sleeping on just moments ago.

His eyes darted around the room until his half-asleep brain realized he wasn’t in the comfort of his own room, as he fell asleep last night.

His voice was hoarse and scratchy, “Uh, Pressman? Why is everyone in the church and why are we the only two awake?”

He noticed the alertness in her voice, but decided against questioning her about it. “I- I don’t know, Harry. We should wake up everyone else and then head out, just to be safe. We don’t know how we ended up here but we sure as hell didn’t all sleep walk into the church of New Ham in the middle of the night.”

He felt no need to question her, and immediately got up to do as she instructed.

After they managed to wake 195 sleeping teenagers, they were ready to walk out of the church. It was time to face whoever, or whatever, had brought them together last night.

It must’ve looked strange, a couple hundred teenagers in pajamas walking out of a church on a Tuesday at 7:29 in the morning.

Allie held open one door while Harry held open the other one. Everyone walked outside, weary of their surroundings. Allie and Harry made their way to the front, with Elle, Lexie, and Campbell at their sides.

They were back in West Ham. They were home. They were finally home, but something was wrong. This didn’t feel like home. No one dared to move more than 25 feet from the church.  
Lexie suddenly ran out into the yard.

“Come on guys! No one’s going to bite!”

Just as she said the word “bite”, something they’d never seen before ran at Lexie. It bit her right in the neck. There was a moment of shock before the kids realized that they had to retreat to the safety of the church.

Allie was in panic. She tried to run out to attempt to save Lexie, but before she could even move out of her current stance, Harry was holding her back.

She was scared and sad about Lexie and she was mad at Harry for keeping her from trying. Someone had to try to save her.

She was crying as she screamed at him. “Harry fucking Bingham let me go!”

He didn’t let her go. He knew Lexie was gone. He also knew even if she wasn’t already gone, he still wouldn’t let Allie go. He couldn’t do this alone. He couldn’t lose her.

As everyone was turning to run back inside, Campbell ran towards Lexie. No one held him back.

Allie broke free from Harry’s grasp as she began to run towards the thing about to bite Campbell, just as it did Lexie.

Everyone else was making their way inside as Harry ran through the crowd to get Allie. He picked her up this time, wasting not even a second to get himself and Allie into the church. He could hear her screaming, but he couldn’t hear what she was saying. Sure, he wanted Campbell and Lexie to be saved too, but he would save Allie over anyone. And that’s what he was going to do.


	2. At An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices & sleeping beauty

They closed all the doors and windows as soon as they got inside. Some people were crying, some were panicking, and some were in pure and utter shock. Allie on the other hand, was yelling at Harry. She had stopped crying, but she was on the verge of tears again.

All the attention was on the two kids who were leading this tribe of teenagers.

“Harry I could’ve helped them! I could’ve done something!”

Harry’s body language changed slightly, as though he was content letting her yell at him, because he knew she was safe now.

His voice shifted from calm to angry, “Allie there’s nothing you could’ve done except for die with them!”

Harry and Allie made eye contact. That’s what broke her. She had been strong through losing her sister and being forced into leadership. She was strong. Everyone knew she was strong. Harry was the only person in the entire church who’d seen her cry and now she didn’t even care that all of the people who looked up to her were now watching her eyes flood with tears.

He closed the gap between them as he pulled Allie into a hug. Everyone’s attention had shifted from the leadership couple as they formed groups to theorize about what had killed Lexie and Campbell.

Allie eventually got herself together again as she immediately snapped back into the leader she is. She gathered the teens, they had to figure out what to do next.

She stood at the front of the church, everyone facing her and Harry by her side as always. “Alright guys, I’m going to be completely honest. I don’t know what killed Campbell and Lexie. All I know is that whatever it was, wasn’t human. We need to plan our next move.” No one replied.

Harry noticed her hands shaking and stepped in. “We have enough food and water to keep us all alive for two and a half months, if we choose to stay here.”

It stayed silent. Harry moved a bit closer to Allie, noting her anxiety kicking in.

Eventually, Elle said something. “Let’s stay.”

Allie spoke up again, “All in favor of staying until we have a better idea of what’s out there?”

Everyone’s hands went up. They were staying.

Everyone went to sleep slowly, scared of the unknown. Allie stayed up comforting Elle, trying to ease the pain of losing the person she loved, as messed up as Campbell was.

Once Elle went to sleep, Allie went to look for an empty pew to sleep on. She spotted one next to Harry’s and laid down without a second thought.<

He knew her scream anywhere. Allie was having a nightmare. He rushed up to Allie’s pew, trying to wake her before she woke up all of the other kids too.

“Psst, Allie. Wake up. You’re safe. I’m right here.”

She woke up at the sound of his voice. He knew she didn’t want to talk about it, she never did.

“I’m sorry I woke you Harry, go back to bed.”

“Allie...”

She looked at him and he knew what she was saying. He went back to his pew and went back to sleep.

They woke up sporadically. Everyone was awake, except for Allie. Harry continuously sat next to her, shooing away anyone who might wake her.

After an hour or so, all of the kids had went into other parts of the church to avoid angering Harry.

Elle walked quietly as she made her way to sit next to Harry, who was carefully watching over the girl with messy blonde hair.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hey Elle. I’m sorry about, you know. Allie, she uh, she tried.”

“I know, and I’m okay. He kind of deserved it. But in some twisted way, I did love him. I loved him, but not the way you love her.”

That took him by surprise, the quickest reply he could think of was “Who?”

She said nothing, just pointed. He had already known who she was referring to.

His eyes shifted around nervously.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, but for what it’s worth, I think she loves you too,” and with that she walked away.

This was definitely going to be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank u for reading this


	3. A Plan Into Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resources are running low, they need a new plan. (((STRONG LANGUAGE)))

They’d been in the church for a month now. Supplies were draining quicker than expected. It was time for another meeting. 

Allie knew they had to move as a group, risking everyone, or make a supply run, only sacrificing a few lives. She had to think the worse case scenario possible. Their options were limited. 

He was silent for a long time after she told him what she’d come up with. He asked one simple question, “who would go?”

“I can? Maybe someone else too. I don’t know Harry.” 

“Allie, you’re not going to make a supply run with those things out there!” 

“Someone has to.”

“It can’t be you.”

Her eyes were tearing up. “What is with you Harry? Someone has to go and it’s better we lose me than someone else who doesn’t deserve it.” 

He watched a single tear fall from her crystal blue eye, it broke his heart. He hated seeing her struggle, even though she appeared to be holding up better than half of the kids there. 

“If you’re going, so am I.”

“No.”

Their conversation ended when Allie simply got up and walked out of the room. Harry didn’t know where her head was. All he knew was that she was hurting a lot more than she led on. 

The next day they had a ‘town’ meeting. Allie stood up at the front as though she was really ready to lead them again. He knew she wasn’t. He knew she needed time, time they didn’t have.

“Here’s the situation. We’re running out of supplies. We can either leave together or try to send out a group to make a supply run. Any other options will be considered viable. It’s up to you guys.” 

The rest of the town looked at each other, really looked at each other for the first time in months. They were all breaking down. 

Some snarky football player Allie had never personally spoke to stood up, seeming intoxicated. “Why don’t we all just separate and fucking do whatever the hell we want?”

Allie didn’t even seem phased by his reply, unlike Harry who’s head was turning as to how someone could be that idiotic. 

“If that’s what you choose to do, no one is keeping you here. It’s not a fucking prison. We’re all just trying to survive now. And we can’t survive alone anymore.”

The boy didn’t say anything again. He sat back down, clearly taken back by the truth in what Allie had said. 

“Alright. We have about another three weeks worth of supplies left before we starve and die. What the hell are we going to do?” 

Everyone looked around, quiet and exhausted. 

“Alright. Harry and I will be leaving at sunrise to raid the grocery store, if anything is left.” 

No one argued. No one volunteered. Harry and Allie would be leaving their safe haven tomorrow. 

**the next morning**

They packed two backpacks, one filled with rations for two days and the other filled with weapons and ammo. 

They stood at the doors, both with a gun in hand. Harry noticed Allie’s hesitance as he reached for her free hand. She didn’t pull back. 

They stood there for a while, just holding hands. They were scared of what could happen. They were worried they wouldn’t make it back. Allie, though, was almost excited. She was excited to beat the shit out of whatever had killed Campbell and Lexie and excited that she may be able to see Cassandra again, only if things went terribly wrong. She wasn’t completely opposed to everything going wrong, but she was going to make sure it didn’t go wrong. She wasn’t the only one at stake this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh more soon :) xx


	4. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the store they go.

They made it to the store without any run-ins with the creatures. 

Allie tried to open the door but Harry simply moved her hand out of the way and put his there instead. If something was in there, he wanted her farthest from it. He didn’t think she really registered why he did it, but she did. She knew exactly why he did it. That little motion meant so much to her, he had no idea. 

He pulled the door open slowly. There were no signs of any other life source inside. He stepped inside, Allie so close behind him that if he were to stop she would slam into his back. 

They made it into the isles, still full of food and products. 

“Harry, go try to get some water, I’ll go get canned goods. 

He was visually hesitant to leave her side. Trying to be smooth, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “Be safe.”

They went their separate ways, gathering only the necessities for the town. Everything was going smoothly, almost too smooth. 

It was only a matter of seconds before something went wrong. Allie heard Harry scream. They’d agreed not to make loud noises or sudden movements unless something went seriously wrong. 

She didn’t even bother to pick up the sack full of canned goods. She ran towards Harry, no thought towards what could be going wrong, just that something was going wrong and it involved Harry which meant she had to go now.

She found him in the drink isle, fighting with one of those things. 

Allie took out her gun and shot it in the head, almost naturally. She could hear Harry’s breathing. It was heavy and rushed, but he was breathing nonetheless. She took it as a good sign. 

“Al- Allie.”

She pulled him into a hug. It was possibly the tightest hug she’d ever taken part of. 

“Thank you for not dying.”

“Thank you for keeping me alive.” 

By the time they got themselves calm again and gathered their things, it was about to be dark. 

They decided to stay at the store for the night and head back in the morning. 

While getting blankets and pillows together, Allie thought about what the best option moving forward would be. “The safest place to sleep is on the bathroom floors. No windows, one door.”

“You’re right.”

And so that’s what they did. They went into the bathroom, locked the door, and got comfortable. There were two distinct sets of blankets and pillows, one Harry’s and one Allie’s. 

Allie woke up to Harry shaking in his sleep, her back against his. She wasn’t sure how she got there, but she wasn’t complaining. The touch of another person was comforting. 

“Hey. Hey Harry, wake up.”

These nightmare things seemed to be a common occurrence between the two of them. 

He woke up, seemingly terrified and still half asleep. “Hey Pressman.”

He moved into her arms, falling back asleep quickly. That’s how they fell asleep, Allie holding Harry. It was the best sleep they’d both gotten in months. He didn’t have nightmares, she didn’t see Cassandra. 

They woke up with the sun the next morning. 

Harry, just now seeing how they’d fallen asleep, was a bit taken back. This wasn’t the first time they’d fallen asleep cuddled, but it wasn’t just a one night stand this time. 

They packed everything up. It was time to make the returning part of their round trip. They weren’t as scared this time, just hoping they’d make it back to the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ty for reading have a good day/night. mostly a filler chapter so any ideas or suggestions will be greatly appreciated :)


	5. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallie mega chapter :) Enjoy

It was going well on their way back to the only place in West Ham that seemed safe. That was, until Cassandra came. Allie recognized her immediately, although it wasn’t really her. It was an undead version of her, much like the other zombies they’d run into thus far. 

She knew what she needed to do, but there was no way in hell she could let her sister die again AND feel at fault twice. She couldn’t kill her. 

Harry noticed Cassandra as soon as Allie’s body language shifted. He stood in front of Allie, his hand blocking her body from any harm the zombie could do to her. 

“Allie, should I...?”

Nonverbally, Allie said yes. She knew Cassandra had to go, again, but she couldn’t watch. She couldn’t see it happen. She turned around with her back to Harry’s. The gunshot went off, bringing her back into reality. She could be sad when they got home. Home... she really wanted to go home. Not the church, not New Ham, really home. The home with Cassandra and her mom and her dad. The home where she hated Harry Bingham, even if she didn’t think she was even capable of hating him anymore, in this world or any other world. 

They knocked on the doors of the church, quickly to be greeted by Elle, Grizz, and Sam. They pulled the couple (not official couple but nonetheless, couple) inside to safety and slammed the doors shut. 

Elle hugged Allie, relieved she was still alive. Harry, just feet away, was conversing with Grizz and Sam. That’s when Allie broke down, due to reasons only Harry knew. Elle didn’t ask questions, just hugged her tighter and comforted her. Harry took notice of this event unfolding, and moved their supply to the “pantry” area along with the other two boys. 

The rest of the day was a blur. Allie and Harry were asked about their travels endlessly, until Harry decided to make a break for it so that he and Allie could talk about what happened outside. 

Surrounded by a group of their friends, Harry stopped the conversation. He was exhausted of retelling their adventure and he was sure Allie was too. 

“Hey guys, I think Allie and I are going to go get some rest. We didn’t get much sleep last night and the past few days have been tiring.” 

Everyone bid their goodbyes as the two walked away into one of the former classrooms, now turned into a bedroom. Although no one said anything, they all noticed Harry’s arm wrapped around Allie’s shoulder in a very protective manor. 

Allie walked into the room first, Harry shutting the door behind her. 

“Allie, we have to talk about it.”

She played with her necklace while she talked, something she did when she felt hopeless. It was her way of trying to hold on. “She’s gone. Again. Harry she fucking died twice and for some stupid reason I’m still here. It should’ve been me, not her. God, Harry, why didn’t Campbell hire Dewey to kill me instead?”

“She was a bigger threat to him, Allie. I know it sucks that she’s gone, and I am beyond sorry that you have to go through this without her,” he sighed, “but you aren’t alone.”

She didn’t say anything else, she wasn’t ready to say much more yet. She walked over to where he was sitting on one of the makeshift beds, just a few feet from her. She made no effort to be sly about what she was doing. She simply sat next to him and put her head onto the crook of his shoulder.

When she looked at him, he kissed her. It wasn’t their first kiss, much of their firsts with each other had been taken on the night of fugitive. But it was their first real kiss, their first kiss fueled by more than lust. This kiss meant something.

It wasn’t long before both of them were half naked. Allie walked away from Harry and to one of the counters, reaching in and pulling out a bucket of condoms, birth control, and plan B pills. 

Harry walked up behind her, almost in shock of this bucket. “How did you know that was there?”

“Most of the girls here are on birth control, you’d be surprised how many packets there were in the basement when we first got here. All of the anti-baby buckets are in the same spot in every room.”

Harry’s face displayed pure confusion now, “Who else is having sex? We’re in the middle of a fucking apocalypse.”

“You’re funny.” Sneaking in a quick kiss before she continued, Harry looked at her in pure admiration. “There are roughly 200 teenagers all cooped up together, everyone is having sex.”

“I don’t believe you.”

She was laughing now, “Luke and Helena, Elle and some dude I don’t know the name of, Bean and Gordie, Sam and Grizz, Kelly and Will, the list goes on.” 

“The more you know I guess.”

He went back to kissing her, before she interrupted him. “Hey, uh, Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I know why I’m doing this, I just wanted to make sure you’re not just like... about to have sex with me just because I’m here.”

“God, Allie. I want to have sex with you because I love you, not because I’m horny and you’re just here.” 

His eyes went huge, he just told Allie he loved her. It felt almost natural to say those words to her, he just didn’t know if she felt the same.

She crawled back on top of him and continued where they left off. 

****fast forward to when the deed has been done****

They were laying together, Allie’s head on his chest and his arm around her. 

They were both ready to fall asleep, but unusually tense with each other. It was like they had both just lost their virginities, which was most definitely not the case, even though Harry did take Allie’s virginity. 

“I love you too.” 

That was all it took for them to get impossible closer to each other, physically, and fall into a deep sleep. 

This part of the apocalypse wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i’m sorry this took so long to get up, just lacking motivation. :) have a good day/night babies!


	6. A New End Shall Behin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a fluff ending type thing :) i was running out of motivation, enjoy.

The next morning Harry and Allie woke up in the same bed, his arms wrapped around her. 

She woke up first. All it took was her slightly shifting her body for him to wake up too. 

He gave her the classic Bingham smile. God definitely had favorites and Harry Bingham was definitely one of them. He greeted her with a simple “Good morning Pressman.”

She turned to face him, her face inches from his as she spoke, “Morning Harry.” 

They got ready for the day, finding their clothes and getting dressed. Allie wore Harry’s hoodie this time. 

They walked out of the room together, her hand in his. 

Allie was surprised to see no one was shocked to see her wrapped into Harry. Harry on the other hand, wasn’t shocked at all. 

The day went on as usual, planning and comforting. All was usual, except for Harry constantly touching Allie in some way, his hand on her thigh or just standing extra close to her. He was scared that if he let her out of his sight, she would disappear. 

The two were walking around, hand in hand. Elle came up to them and asked to steal Allie for a minute. This of course, made Harry anxious, but Allie reassured him by kissing his cheek as she walked away. 

Elle and Allie went to sit on a pew, far in the back of the church. “What’s up Elle?”

“He finally said something, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Allie, Harry’s been in love with you since whatever the hell happened between you two after fugitive.”

“Funny. I’ve gotta go.” 

As Allie was walking away, Elle whispered “Can’t keep the beast waiting, huh?!”

The girls both laughed as Allie made her way back to the man Allie loved. 

After a fight in the dining hall, Allie and Harry returned to their room to relax and get some rest. Allie read, Harry looked at pictures of fast cars on Google.

The next morning they woke up in the same bed, again. This was something Allie could get used to. 

“Harry?”

“Hm?”

“We have to come up with a plan today.”

“What thy princess commands, thy princess shall receive.” 

“Shut up.”

They assembled a group of people, the people who were going to help them make decisions from now on. Their council consisted of Elle, Bean, Helena, Gordie, Grizz, Sam, and Becca. 

Allie and Harry now had their own room (officially) rather than sleeping wherever, for the sake of everyone else. Everything was as perfect as it could be, considering the circumstances. They were inseparable. 

After a few months of periodic supply runs and experiments conducted by Bean and Gordie, a cure for the zombies had been found. They taught everyone else how to make the cure serum. After another two weeks, they collectively had enough, due to their calculations of the zombies they’d been able to see from the windows. 

They weren’t afraid anymore, the world needed saving, and for all they knew they were the only ones who could save it now. Hopefully by the end of it all, Harry and Allie could settle down, start a family, move on. Neither of them knew if that would happen, but that’s what they were going to hold onto while they brought back humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you for reading this series, i really appreciate it & hope you liked it. comment any hallie (or society in general) ideas you’d like to see written bc i’m definitely open to any suggestions rn! ok bye love u

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters shortly :)) love u & <3 ty for reading.


End file.
